Onisius’s Curse
by Hope12
Summary: Mrs Parker was trying to rescue children form the centre. But she never managed to save Jarod. What if she had? In a world of fear and hiding secrets still shroud his world. With no Sydney to guide his moral development what will he become?


**Onisius's Curse**

Chapter one: Fleeing and Hiding

* * *

Disclaimer: the pretender is not mine and does not belong to me.

Summery: Mrs Parker was trying to rescue children form the centre, including Jarod. But she never lived long enough to save him. What if things had gone differently? In a world were Jarod was rescued does he live a better life? With the centre always one step behind, his genius growing and developing and no Sydney to guide his moral development. In a world of fear and hiding; secrets still shroud his world. What will he become? A defender of the weak and abused? Or something else.

Time frame: Set three years after Jaord arrives at the centre.

* * *

Jarod could not see anything, he squeezed his hand over his face, he could feel it but that was all.

He was curled into the boot of a car.

It shook and trembled as they travelled, rattling his body.

He felt both afraid and exhilarated.

He was free but he still felt captive.

His heart was pounding.

Would they make it?

What would happen to them if they didn't?

He would be returned to the center and Sydney but what about Mrs Parker and Mr Fenigore?

He forced him self to think of other things.

The possibility of being reunited with his parents.

He felt a surge of hope in his chest at the thought.

He could still remember them.

The smell of flowers, his moms laugh and dads smile.

The memory flashed in his mind with out the suggestion of the power that it held.

He was tiered but to anxious and uncomfortable to sleep.

His mind wouldn't rest; he battled to keep it on the hopeful thoughts, like his parents.

It was hot in the boot.

Finally the rumbling of the engine stopped.

He was not sure how long he had been in there when he first noticed a flash of light through the cracks around the edge of the boot.

He could here footsteps on rubble.

A click as the boot was opened.

He squinted nervously through the light of a flashlight as it was shone at him.

Who was it? He could just make out the out line of a man.

The torch was lowered.

There were several men and a woman surrounding the car.

"Come on" the man said and reached out his arm to help the boy out.

As he was steadied on his feet the women walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"We made it Jaord, we got you out" Catherine said

"No more Sims?" Jarod asked she smiled "no more Sims"

He threw himself into her arms.

"Thank you" he said.

She rubbed his back "its ok sweaty, you should never have been there in the first place"

* * *

Jaord walked excitedly on the tarmac.

The wind ran past him and he smiled.

The wind felt good.

He was going to go on an aeroplane!

"Jaord" he herd Catherine calling

He turned and ran to her smiling.

"I have to go now," she said

"Aren't you coming with us?" he asked

"I cant, there are other children who aren't supposed to be there either, and I could never leave my daughter behind," she said

"You have a daughter?" he asked

"Yes, just a little younger than you" she said straitening his shirt.

"Where am I going?"

"A place we hope you will be safe. It's just for a while until the Centre stops looking for you and we can find your parents. But until then I need you to do exactly what you are told" she said

"Ok" Jarod replied wanting to please Catharine.

"Promise" she asked

"Promise"

She gave him another hug.

"How long will it take to find them"?

She smiled sadly at him "I don't know, but I will do the very best I can"

* * *

Jarod had a window seat on the aeroplane.

The men who were with him didn't say much to him but he didn't mind.

He loved the view.

Everything was so beautiful.

He had forgotten.

And soon he would be with his mum and dad again.

He smiled.

He wondered what Sydney was doing, and whether he missed him.

They arrived at a small airport.

* * *

Jarod could see mountains and trees at all sides of the airport.

It was dark again.

The men paid him little attention and talked among them selves.

"They were supposed to be here already"

"They will be here"

They climbed down the stairs onto the tarmac and headed towards a small building.

"We have to go, we've done our part"

"We can't just leave him here"

"They will be here eventually"

"I don't feel comfortable with this"

"Get used to it, that's why we get good pay"

There was a long wooden seat outside the building.

They lead Jarod to it.

One of the men lifted him onto it.

"Listen to me boy" he said leaning close a finger in Jarod's face "stay here, don't wonder, don't move for nothing, some people will be here shortly for you, understand"

Jarod nodded.

"I said understand"

"Yes" Jarod said quietly.

He was starting to feel a little scared again.

The man stood back up.

"Good let's get out of here"

The men turned and walked away leaving Jaord alone in the dark, only one turned back to glance at him.

He watched as the plane took of again, wishing that he was on it also.

He brought his legs back up to the seat and hugged his arms with them.

Soon his body was shaking form the cold.

Hours went by and Jaord began to cry.

He was all alone.

What if no one was coming for him after all?

He lay down on the seat and closed his eyes.

He pushed his mind to another place.

His mother's laughter his fathers smile.

Hugs and kisses and love.

He didn't notice the time go by.

The gleam of light on the horizon.

Or the mans footsteps as he approached.

"There you are" the man said

Still Jarod didn't move.

"Little one" he said gently shaking the boy.

Jarod opened his eyes and looked up.

A man with grey eyes and brown hair, a round nose and lips and a friendly smile on his face was looking at him.

"Who are you?" Jarod asked

"My name is Dr Jabez, you will be staying with me until other arrangements can be made" the man said as he placed his jacket on the boy who was freezing.

"Like my parents?"

"Hopefully" he said and held out his hand, which Jarod took.

"Word has it that you are a very special little boy"

"That's what Sydney says"

"It will be an honour to have you"

He led Jaord to a new blue car with two white stripes running from the front of the car to the back.

"Few cars are better than this Jarod" Dr Jabez said as he got opened the door for Jarod to get in.

They travelled for hours.

First through trees, then fields where Jarod could see people working.

They passed through many small settlements with signs that Jarod could not read.

Jarod's stomach did a practically loud rumble and Dr Jabez looked over at him.

"Hungry?" he asked

Jarod nodded earnestly.

"We'll stop at the next town and ill get us both something to eat."

Jaord hoped the next town would be close.

It wasn't far but for Jaord 20 minutes seemed a long time to wait.

He had, had nothing to eat in over 24 hours; he had only been given water on the plane.

He had to wait in the car when Dr Jabez went into a shop to get something for him.

"Stay here and don't draw attention to yourself" were his parting words before he disappeared up the street.

Jarod waited impatiently and watched as the Dr. returned a brown paper bag in his hand.

"This will have to do until we get home, but its not far now. Just another hour" he said as he handed Jarod a pastry filled with berries.

Jarod examined it for a few moments.

He had, had nothing like this for as long as he could remember.

Tentatively he lifted it to his mouth.

"Iimmmmmmm" he said loudly as the delicious flavours filled his mouth.

"I take it you like it"

"Yessss" Jarod replied before stuffing in another mouthful

"Slow down, I will expect good manners while you live at my house and now is as better time to start as any" said Dr Jabez.

Feeling filler, warm and safe Jarod had drifted to sleep soon after they continued.

When they arrived at Dr Jabez's house he decided the boy was probably exhausted and carried him to the room that had been prepared for him, and others like him if the need was to arise.

He took of his shoes and tucked him under the blankets.

Before returning back up the hidden stairs to prepare dinner for them both.

* * *

Jarod found him-self waking up in a very comfortable bed.

He was warm and he felt more comfortable and relaxed than he could ever remember.

He rolled over in the soft warmth.

He drifted of again.

When he next awoke it was to the Dr. gently shaking his arm.

"Jarod?"

Jarod turned over and looked at the man.

It was the first time he had seen the room.

It was large with stone columns running along the outside.

There was three levels, the bed he was laying in was in the top level and behind the Dr. he could see some small stone stairs leading up and around.

There were no windows and only a single other door.

"I have brought you some food and drink" Dr. Jabez said and pointed at a table on the other side of the top level where Jarod could see a dinner plate filled with food and a glass of water.

"Thank you" Jarod said and pushed him self up and climbed out of bed.

He made is way across the room aware of the man moving along behind him.

He sat down opposite to Jarod and watched as Jarod began to eat.

"The bathroom is through the door and as your keen eyes have probably already noticed I have filled the book shelves in the bottom floor and set up a desk so you can amuse yourself" he sifted "Jarod until the centre stops there search's its not going to be safe for either of us. You will need to stay down here, you can be assured I will visit several times a day and keep the book shelves filled with new and interesting books"

Jarod had stopped eating and had looked up at the Dr. a small frown on his face.

"Its not for long" Dr Jabez said as much for him self as the small boy "we have to make sure those people will never have you again"

"Can we go out side sometimes?" Jarod asked

"I expect in a few weeks, by then they should be growing tiered of pursuing you"

Jarod took a big breath "just a few weeks" he said and looked around.

He was trapped again, but at least now he was comfortable, he didn't have to do Sims and he had all this room to himself and so many books, and he could actually choose what to read.

"Promise me you wont try and leave" Dr Jabez said

Jarod looked at him, his big eyes locked on to the Doctor's and the man felt momentarily unnerved by the intensity of the boy's steer but managed to look back and appear unaffected.

"Promise" the boy replied and Dr Jabez felt relief ease his anxiety a bit.

* * *

The next morning Dr Jabez awaked Jarod again.

He led Jarod to a timetable that he had just stuck to the wall.

Beside which had been placed a clock.

"Do you know how to tell the time?" he asked

"Yes"

"As you can see as it is 7:34 you should have been in the shower 4 minutes ago, I suggest you get a hurry on so we can make a good start to your new schedule" he said.

Jarod still felt groggy but obeyed immediately.

He felt better for it and when he finished he found a towel waiting for him as well as a new change of cloths.

Once he had finished in the bathroom he found the Dr. had left, but immediately went onto the next task he remembered had been listed on his timetable, making his bed.

He never made his bed at the centre.

But he worked it out, and although he felt a bit clumsy he felt he had done a good job.

He sat down at the table then and waited for Dr Jabez to arrive with breakfast.

* * *

Sydney passed in his office.

Jarod was gone.

Had he escaped? Or been stolen?

Either way he was only a boy, he would not be satisfied that Jarod was safe (and in proper care) until he was returned to him

The orders had been sent down form the tower the day before for better security for Jaord.

Unfortunately it was to late to prevent this catastrophe.

And a catastrophe was exactly what it was.

They had found no others who came close to replicating Jarod's abilities.

He was truly a one of a kind and they wanted him back, badly.

He wanted him back badly.

Never ever again would he get a chance like this, such an opportunity!

It was unlikely he would even here of another with the abilities Jarod possessed let alone get one to study, to learn from, to teach, Jaord was fascinating, brilliant, truly unique and he had been his.

And although he would and could never admit it aloud (in such a place as the Center it was… un-wise) he had grown to truly care for the boy.

He felt a connection, he felt like he sometimes thought a father might feel.

He felt the pride well up inside of him (just as he imagined a father would) whenever Jarod once again achieved the impossible.

And when Jaord was upset he had to restrain him self from truly comforting the child as he longed to.

Yes it would be best for all if Jarod were… returned… as quickly as possible to his care.

And he was sure it would happen soon, the Center was powerful and very determined that they should have there prize back.

But still Sydney couldn't help being worried.

He would not feel calm again until this mess had been done with and Jarod was back with him where belonged.

* * *

End of chapter one. any thoughts? 


End file.
